


The Barneswald Adventures - Beneath the Surface (Series 2)

by marvelwho



Series: The Barneswald Adventures [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Pre-Serial: s062 The Sea Devils, UNIT, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwho/pseuds/marvelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4/12. Beneath the Surface: After locating an underwater base in the Blackpool ocean, Bucky learns what the Sea Devils plan to do to humanity. Where is Clara Oswald and is she alive or dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘What the hell are they?’ Bucky cried as he was dragged into its arms.  
‘Sea Devils!’ replied Transit but the creature pulled his neck back and snapped it and Transit dropped to the floor dead.  
Bucky broke free from the creature’s grasp and helped Melrose to her feet and brushed past the horrible beings. The door at the other end opened and four more Sea Devils came towards them, a leering smile on their faces. They both stared back at the others who were also strolling down the corridor and they were trapped, the amphibious monsters coming closer towards them.  
‘Wait,’ cried Bucky and as he outstretched his arms, the Sea Devils raised theirs poised to attack. ‘Don’t kill us!’  
‘Why?’ one of the watery fiends replied, yellow mucus pouring from its lips causing Melrose to heave quietly. ‘You humans are all the same!’  
‘Well that’s very judgemental of you,’ claimed Bucky as he started approaching the other amphibious monsters and they grew nearer with suspicion. ‘You say ‘humans’ as if you’ve met us before. What are you and what is your plan?’  
‘We are Sea Devils,’ the tallest one spoke, nearing the American who stepped back slightly. ‘The apes above us refer to us as aliens when we see them but we are the rightful rulers of this planet. We hibernated and for millions of years lived under this very ocean until about fifteen years ago when an oil machine awoke us. Ever since then, we’ve been plotting out revenge to teach the humans that polluting earth’s oceans is terrible. I am Commander Jakone.’  
‘Commander,’ the Sea Devil behind Melrose brushed past her and she jumped. ‘When are we going to dispose of these unwanted horrors? Quite frankly, they make me gag.’  
‘Lipton,’ Jakone spoke with a raspy rhythm in his voice. ‘You have become inpatient. If they were here earlier, I would have stored them with the others until the day of the ascension. But since that day is today, they may as well be taken to the control room, take them there.’  
Others? Bucky thought. Could that mean that Clara is still alive? If so, it would most likely mean everyone else is that had been kidnapped by these so called Sea Devils. I have to remain hopeful.  
‘TAKE THEM!’ screamed Jakone and it was so loud Melrose and Bucky were forced to cover their ears.   
Lipton and the other villains grabbed hold of the two humans, much to their disgust. But Bucky knew that wherever they were being led, his girlfriend might be there. Dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara awoke to the gentle sound of humming. It pulsated with a high octave one second and a low octave the next. As her eyes adjusted to the silver lighting, she saw a large red circular button that had been fixed to the chrome wall of whatever room she was in. A large door was situated in the corner and as she turned her head to the right, she saw the reflection of water against the side. Peering up, she noticed a small glass window on the ceiling that showed her the murky depths outside.   
‘She’s awake,’ a male voice said. Twisting her neck frantically, she saw a young man sat against the same wall as her. His eyes were filled with relief. ‘Are you alright, miss? It takes a bit of getting used to.’  
‘What does?’ she asked inquisitively, attempting to understand what was going on.   
‘The transition of being sucked under the water and appearing in here. Oh miss, there’s the most terrible creatures.’  
‘I don’t understand,’ Clara blinked about six times. She moved her arm and realised they were free. ‘Where am I? What’s going on?’  
‘I’m Howard Shaw,’ said the man. ‘I was sat on the beach and something pulled me under the waves. They had these green oxygen tanks they wrapped around my head to keep me alive. It keeps you breathing but you lose consciousness. What’s the last thing you remember?’  
‘I was on a fishing boat with my boyfriend and then… then something pulled me down.’  
Looking over his shoulder she noticed a man in his 50s dressed in a grey tartan shirt and black trousers and a younger female, about 19 and of Chinese origin.  
‘Who are they?’  
‘They’re the people that got sucked under too. The guy’s Andy and the woman’s Sheng Lynn. There was another but when he tried to escape, one of the green men threw him out of the airlock.’  
‘Green men?’ Clara became confused. ‘What green men?’  
‘They’re terrible!’ he said and as soon as he did, the chrome door slid open.   
In stepped a green Sea Devil, holding a blue tray of the most repulsive food and water. Its grotesque feet made a squelching sound as it made its way over to the humans. Recoiling, Clara gasped and her eyes enlarged as it placed the tray by her feet and left the room.   
‘And that was?’  
‘We don’t know their names,’ confirmed Sheng Lynn as she tugged at her red jumper. ‘We don’t even know why they’ve kept us alive.’  
‘The Sea Devil forgot to give us the knives and forks again,’ Howard glared at the distasteful meal. ‘Last time it did that, it came back.’  
‘So you’re saying it will come back?’   
‘Well, most likely, miss. Why?’  
‘Oh enough with the miss,’ the teacher said as kindly as she could. ‘Call me Clara. I have a plan. When I say run, run.’  
‘But Clara, last time someone…’  
Just then, the chrome door slid open again and the Sea Devil from before entered. As its feet squelched once more, it trampled over to the four humans and placed the cheap cutlery on the tray.   
Clara pushed her leg out and kicked the creature on the crown of its head. Making a noise, it fell onto its back and Clara ushered everyone else out of the room. The 50-year-old man and Sheng Lynn flocked out of the room and started speeding off down the corridor. A reluctant Howard watched as Clara began kicking the monster.  
‘You idiot,’ he called. ‘How are we even supposed to get out of this base? It’s underwater.’  
The Sea Devil became furious after being knocked to the ground. With force, it began punching Clara’s shoulder and she punched it back before grabbing hold of its shoulders and somersaulting over its head. With a swift swipe of her foot, she hit the back of its green knee and as it plummeted to the floor, she dislocated its arm with a tug. It howled in pain and then Clara led Howard out of the room and onto the chrome corridor.  
‘I imagine we’ll probably find some form of transport that will help get us out. Well, I hope.’  
‘You’re crazy,’ Howard exclaimed, almost impressed. ‘Where did you learn moves like that?’  
Clara couldn’t very well say she learnt them in UNIT/SHIELD training. ‘Martial arts school.’  
Then, they turned around and saw three Sea Devils come from around the corner. They had come to fetch the four humans but as they saw Howard and Clara stood on the corridor, they raised their arms ready to disintegrate the pair with their white guns and so they both jumped around the corner, avoiding a nasty death.  
As they both sprinted down the chrome corridor past a load of doors, they wondered if the creatures were ever going to catch up with them.   
‘Now what?’ cried Howard as he and his new companion turned a corner.   
‘We keep running! We have no other choice.’  
At the end of the corridor, another Sea Devil fired its laser, it went over their heads and beside each of them were two different corridors. Clara ran down one and when Howard tried to follow, a laser beam shot past him and he ran down the other. The Sea Devil, followed him.

The control room was incredibly simplistic for such an enthusiastic race. Small silver monitors surrounded the two humans as they entered the room each with flashing red lights. Multiple tiny bright lights lit up the enclosed space and chrome floors reflected the illuminations coming from them. A large window was positioned in the far corner, looking out onto the ocean floor. A small fish swam past.  
‘Welcome to our base,’ declared Commander Jakone, as he walked over to one of the monitors and switched it on. ‘The day of the ascension has been anticipated for the last fifteen years. We’ve had to wait so long.’  
‘What is the ascension?’ asked Bucky, trying to break free from the Sea Devils’ grasp. ‘And where is everyone else? The ones you’ve taken?’  
‘The ascension is the day we arrive on the earth to destroy the humans that stand in our way. We finally have the correct weapons and intelligence to carry out such a deed. And to answer your other question, the humans we kidnapped are quite alive. Except for a mischievous one that was thrust out of the airlock earlier this week. Our pet doesn’t like to be fed dead ones. And it would appear some of the humans have escaped from the storage room. Let’s home out pet doesn’t find them.’  
A shiver went down his spine and he exchanged glances with Melrose.

Clara Oswald sprinted down the chrome corridor, passing multiple viewing platforms that showed her the sea bed, teaming with fish and marine life. A bit of seaweed had become stuck to one of the windows and it made her jump at first. She didn’t know what she was looking for. She could find an airlock and make her way out of it if she wanted to but even if she did, she didn’t know how many feet she was underwater. She could drown before she reached the surface and she wouldn’t be strong enough to swim back to shore. There was no hope.  
A Sea Devil came around the corner with a strange blue device in its hand. Stopping, Clara skidded a few inches and as she rotated around to run the other way, another creature came around the corner. Thinking she was a dead girl, she closed her eyes but soon opened them when she heard the red and white door beside her open. It began to close again and thinking it was the only way out, she jumped underneath it, just before it shut, sealing her in a dark room.   
‘Commander,’ the one with the blue device spoke into a wrist strap. ‘One of the humans just walked right into the trap.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Where’s my girlfriend?’ Bucky became angry. These creatures were teasing him. ‘Tell me!’  
‘Commander,’ one of the Sea Devils entered the control room. ‘One of the human females has entered the Myrka’s lair.’  
‘What’s the Myrka?’   
‘Our pet,’ Jakone smiled deviously. ‘Your quick wits have shown your intelligence, Lucama. The Myrka will feast and the humans will die one by one. Prepare for the ascension. It begins.’  
Bucky took advantage of the Sea Devils’ loosened grip and he kicked it in the shin before pushing it into one of the monitors. The screen smashed as it fell to the floor. Lipton took the disintegrator from its utility belt but Bucky kicked it out of his hand. Melrose wriggled free and joined Bucky’s side as they began hitting and punching the disgusting beings. One of the Sea Devils switched its disintegrator devices on and fired it at Bucky. A quick-thinking Melrose pushed Lucama in front of it and Lucama was turned into dust by a red light. Bucky and Melrose ran out of the room and bolted down the corridor, hoping to find the American’s girlfriend and the other humans.  
‘It’s time,’ cried Commander Jakone as he wiped the blood from his massive nose. ‘Start the ascension. I can’t let these humans get in the way of our plans. I, along with a few others, will stay here to get rid of the humans. Lipton, you will lead our brothers into battle.’

Clara couldn’t quite make out the creature that was in the corner of the room. But she could tell it was a large being from its silhouette; much taller than her. Terrified, she screamed as the Myrka stepped out from the shadows, revealing its green scaly skin. With wide pale eyes and a large fin on its heads, under its chin and around its body it had strange kelp-like growths. A flat tail and webbed feet completed its petrifying appearance. As it edged closer to the schoolteacher, she went to kick it, but head-butted her foot and she fell to the floor.   
Struggling to her feet, Clara began pounding on the door with a window. She looked behind her and saw the Myrka grow ever closer. Roaring with delight at the thought of chowing down on the woman, it stuck out its mouth ready to consume her, but she grabbed hold of the railing on the door. She jumped up and kicked it on its head, and it fell back against the wall, struggling to get up.  
‘Clara?’ a voice called from outside.  
‘Bucky?’ she was relieved.   
‘Hang on,’ declared Bucky. ‘There’s a load of buttons on this wall. I’m going to try pressing them all.’  
The Myrka regained stance and started shifting over to Clara once more. She knew she couldn’t kick it again because it was expecting her to. The door slid open and Clara ran out, hugging Bucky and kissing him. The Myrka popped its head out from behind the door and the three of them screamed and started running down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

A small child sat on Blackpool Beach tossed the beach ball over to her older brother, who caught it and giggled. Their mother was taking in the early evening sun. As her husband was about to announce it was time to leave the sandy space, he noticed something odd in the water. A green webbed head penetrated the surface of the ocean and a fearsome Sea Devil rose. As more Sea Devils arose from the water and began walking on the sand, he screamed and rounded his family up. They began running up the beach towards the steps that lead out onto the promenade. Their shouting and screaming alerted other people who also started raising their voices, as they led their girlfriends, husbands, boyfriends and grandmothers off of the sand. A Sea Devil raised its disintegrator and shot a young man, causing him to disappear in a puff of red light.   
All of a sudden, a Sea Devil exploded as a UNIT officer blew the smoke from the tip of his rocket launcher. UNIT hadn’t left Blackpool since they led Bucky, Officer Thor, Transit and Melrose into the submarine. They were expecting an attack due to the long absence of the UNIT employees and they were sat on the promenade, ready to defend. Because they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves, they had placed bags and other items in front of their weapons but their uniforms made people question who they were.   
‘Fire!’ another officer cried as his partner shot another rocket at the invading Sea Devil, causing it to be engulfed in smoke and flames.

Bucky, Clara and Melrose had seen the Sea Devils open the airlock door and swim out into the ocean. Knowing there couldn’t be that many more of them on the base, they found a chrome corner in the heart of the infrastructure and sat whilst Bucky notified UNIT of what was happening. He disconnected the call and announced to the two women what was going to happen.   
‘The Sea Devils have stormed the beach,’ he said. ‘UNIT say they’ve already shot most of them. It won’t be long now until they’ve eradicated all of them on land, I hope. We have diving suits in the airlock but there’s not enough for all of us. You said there were three others, babe?’  
‘A woman called Sheng Lynn, a young man called Howard and another guy whose name I don’t know,’ confessed Clara. ‘What information did they give you?’  
‘The Myrka’s a reptilian creature first used by a race called the Silurians. It can emit electrical charges and when it smells blood, it goes on a feeding frenzy. I asked Melrose but she didn’t know anything about them.’  
‘I’m new, alright?’ she bit.  
‘We have to find the others before we find a way out of here. Howard mentioned that they had green oxygen tanks to keep the humans alive. I don’t know where they are though.’  
As the three of them started to walk back down the corridor, they became relieved when they saw Howard, Sheng Lynn and the other man sprint around the corner.   
‘There they are!’ Melrose grinned but she jumped as a red light hit the man in his 50s and he turned to dust.  
‘The creatures!’ cried Howard as he held Sheng Lynn’s hand, transporting her down the chrome corridor. ‘They’re after us.’  
‘How many?’ shouted a concerned Bucky, wondering how many were chasing after the pair.   
‘At least five.’  
Sheng Lynn screamed as the disintegrator beam hit her back. Within a second, she was nothing and Howard increased speed. When he joined the others, they all sprinted around the corridor. They all tried to find the airlock with the diving suits but they couldn’t.   
‘There’s a submarine right next to the base,’ announced Bucky. ‘Unless the Sea Devils have killed the officer in charge of it. I’m ringing UNIT. They’re dropping a bomb and blowing this base up.’  
‘They can connect to my tracker,’ suggested Melrose. ‘They’ll then know the co-ordinates.’  
‘But how do we escape?’ Clara said. ‘We can’t find the airlock.’

Commander Jakone made his way down the chrome corridor, massaging the area where blood was pouring from his nose.  
‘Damn humans,’ he uttered. ‘They always get in the way of things.’  
As he turned the corner, the fearsome Myrka walked straight into him and he bounced to the floor, glaring up at the hungry fiend. Smelling the blood on the Sea Devil’s nose, he began biting the Commander.  
‘No!’ Jakone screamed as he watched his right leg getting pulled off. ‘It’s me!’  
But the Myrka paid no attention to his cries. Instead, it encased his head with its wet mouth and pulled his head off. Red blood spewed from Commander Jakone’s neck onto the walls and floor.

Luckily for Bucky, Clara, Howard and Melrose they had located the airlock and unfortunately, Transit’s dead body. As Clara closed his eyes, Bucky saw the three diving suits and realised there were four of them. His communicator rang and he answered it. UNIT asked when the time was right to drop the bomb as a helicopter hung above the ocean.   
‘Give us four minutes,’ he said sharply. ‘After four minutes drop it. Guys, there’s four of us and only three diving suits.’  
‘One of us is going to have to go without one,’ announced Clara as a red light hit Melrose and she disintegrated. ‘Or not! Oh my God, there are Sea Devils at the bottom of the corridor.’  
Thinking fast, Howard pushed Clara out of the way of a beam and sealed the airlock by pressing a button. They could hear the firepower on the door and now trapped in a tight space, they started putting their diving suits on.   
‘That submarine had better be out there,’ declared Howard. ‘How long until the bomb drops?’  
‘About a minute.’  
When everyone had their diving suits on, Bucky pressed the large button on the wall and as the door gave way, water rushed into the airlock, winding Clara and knocking her unconscious. Howard swam out and Bucky did too but noticing his girlfriend’s floating body, he grabbed her waist and dragged her out. Officer Thor opened the airlock of the submarine and the three humans.   
‘Quick,’ shouted Bucky as he dragged an unconscious Clara onto the viewing platform. ‘There’s an aquatic bomb coming.’  
Hastily, Officer Thor tugged at a few levers and the submarine engine started. The submarine began swimming through the choppy waters. The UNIT bomb hit the sea base and as the Sea Devils were knocked into walls, the Myrka was crushed instantly by a falling platform; blood and organs everywhere. Ripples of water caused the submarine to somersault. Howard crashed against the screens while Bucky and Clara were thrusted against the airlock door.


	5. Chapter 5

The maternal Blackpool Tower overlooked the beach as late evening fell and an almighty orange sunset cooled the atmosphere. The sandy beach filled with leftover deckchairs and children’s toys was practically empty apart from Bucky Barnes who was engraving ‘Bucky and Clara were here – 2015’ into the sand with a wooden stick and Clara Oswald who sat on the seawall eating fish and chips and drinking cola. The later winds chilled her so and as a result, she wrapped her black leather jacket around her.  
‘I used to sit out here in the evening with my mum and dad,’ announced Clara to her boyfriend. ‘It’s nice to be able to do it again.’  
‘It’s nice that UNIT got rid of all the Sea Devil bodies from this beach. Mind you, the empty bottles would probably would have been a better endeavour.’  
Clara laughed a little, taking a bite of a rather large chip. ‘It’s just sad that people had to die.’  
‘But Howard didn’t.’   
Bucky climbed onto the seawall and sat beside her. The pair of them stared at the sunset and sighed in unison.  
‘We’ve still got another day left here. What do you want to do?’  
‘Right now,’ Bucky wrapped his arm around her. ‘All I want to think about, right now, is this.’  
They kissed and glared at the dying sunset. 

NEXT TIME: SHIELD SCIENTISTS UNEARTH A PORTAL CONNECTING MODERN-DAY ENGLAND TO THE TIME OF THE DINOSAURS. HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN A FEARSOME CREATURE MAKES ITS WAY INTO THE LONDON UNDERGROUND?


End file.
